Energize the flow
by Seraphim.Saga
Summary: Energizer is a bunny with special powers and has made it her goal to make the city a better place. Taking on the entire underground might just be too much. Help might be there but has she burned one to many bridges in her quest?
1. Intro

**Energize the flow - Chapter 1**

 **Intro.**

She effortlessness jumped high enough to reach the window sill and pushed it open. Inside was a normal office with desks and chairs for medium sized mammals. It was a high class area and the quality of the interior repeated the posh exterior.

The door on the right led out into the corridor but she was looking for the archive. Trying the second door was far more rewarding and rows of file cabinets revealed themselves to her. One of them had to contain her target.

It didn't. Two full hours of looking only proved the company's honest reputation. It was a letdown she had struggled with but eventually accepted as true.

Five nights of doing the same to the largest companies in Zootopia and not once did she find any clues. Sure, some of those companies might find the IRS requesting an audit of their books in the coming months but none of them had helped bring the gangs their new weapons.

Something was off. The gangs usually tried to avoid open conflict as it only led to confrontations with the police and the established mafia under Mr. Big's lead. Their weapons were the latest generation military hardware. Few such weapons could be owned by civillians and only under extreme scrutiny.

The law of Zootopia even forbid them inside the city. Even the police force used Tranq-All Dart guns. She sighed and left the building, absentmindedly restarting the alarms she had shut off when she entered. This left her in a dilemma, who was supplying them with weapons and why?

Rather than jumping down to the sidewalk she targeted the rooftop across the street and with but a minor adjustment managed to land perfectly an the cold glass roof.

Checking her watch revealed that it was nearly half past three in the morning and she needed some sleep before heading to the precinct. She didn't even bother to hide her attempt this time and just jumped high, very high. When the buildings under her turned small and she felt like it was high enough to be mostly hidden did she kick off in the direction of her apartment. The air briefly solidified and she shot of like a dart, adding more kicks as needed.

Landing on the building next to her own was a given. She glanced down to the street and then observed the building itself. Having a secret identity only worked if you kept it secret. Finding the street empty and the building dark she jumped across and slipped into her home.

It was tiny, rundown and all hers. She loved it but wished that she could afford a better place. Still it was a step up from the standard of her home in the Burrows. Sharing a room with her sisters all her life had made the quiet room(neighbors aside) here a sanctuary.

Pealing her costume off of her slender body and dropping it in the footlocker left her feeling exposed. It always did. as she pulled the bed sheets up her eyes glanced at the clock.

03:15

She'd be up at six again.


	2. Ignition

Energize the flow - Chapter 1

Ignition.

Judy walked into the massive lobby of downtown precinct 1. It was still awe inspiring and she felt even smaller than usual. The beaming face of Clawhauser brought a smile to her face and she gave the bubbly cheetah a wave before heading further in.

The locker room for females was a mess. Not because it was unkempt, it was in fact flawless, but because it catered to mammals ranging from massive to medium sized. And one small sized one. Her locker was placed on the side and underneath one of the sinks.

She had long since stopped complaining about it and just changed into her uniform. Eight months here had broken several illusions she'd once had about being a cop. Sidestepping her larger colleagues and generally following the flow lead her to the briefing room.

Chief Bogo handed out the daily assignments like always and like every day since her arrival she was left to last. The other cops didn't even look like they knew she was there. Her presence lost in the crowd. It was difficult to make friends with them when they didn't care about you.

Most of them either ignored her completely or found her presence insulting. What could such a small mammal do when faced with one of the larger mammals in the city. Judy carefully kept quiet about the fact that she had graduated the academy with the highest grades they'd ever granted.

"Hopps, parking duty." Bogo's voice was the same monotone he used when not screaming at someone. She slipped from her seat and took the folder without saying anything. At first she had believed that it was a hazing ritual, that all new arrivals had to go thru the same thing on their first day.

Then she had rationalized that it was an introduction session to get to know the area of the precinct. It sounded good in her ears and had even managed to take away some of the humiliation from her parents being so happy to hear about her being a meter-maid and not a real cop.

A week of the same had changed her mind and when she had asked the Chief for a change of duty he had very thoroughly informed her of how little he wanted her in his precinct. Large words spoken loudly had told her how insulted he felt at having her here and how she had only been accepted to the academy because of the mammal inclusion project.

A run in with a wise-ass street hustler the same day had broken her and for the first time ever she had cried herself to sleep that night.

Every day after that had been the same, parking duty. The city had been in the midst of a plague outbreak turning preds feral. One day as she was writing a ticket on a car the sound of breaking glass had drawn her attention.

A small weasel had robbed a nearby store, the owner chasing the robber out to the street. Seeing her he had called out for her to stop him. She had not even tried all that much as she caught up to him and with a simple slide dropped him to the ground.

The Chief was furious with her. That was something unexpected. She was a police officer on duty, letting him escape on purpose would constitute neglect on her part. Telling him this had actually managed to get him so angry that he turned red.

 **"YOUR JOB IS TO TICKET CARS! IF I EVER HEAR ABOUT YOU DOING SOMETHING ELSE AGAIN I'LL HAVE YOU FIRED FOR INSUBORDINATION!"**

She stopped trying to get two hundred tickets before lunch after that and eventually settled for just-past one hundred. The rest of the day was usually spent in the archives reading through old case files. If the Chief was going to be adamant in keeping her down then she would learn on her own.

It too a full six months to solve the damn savage case. Three hundred infected mammals and nearly one thousand dead. Mayor Bellweather had even attempted to exile all predators from the city and was pushing for shock collars as an alternative.

It was pure luck that one cop spotted the weasel Judy had caught earlier slink down to an abandoned subway platform. Riots on the streets had broken out and preds were being assaulted just for walking down the street. After the truth came out most changed completely. The riots changed from targeting predators and now they instead protested Bellweather's sentence.

20 years in prison wasn't enough. At least the crowd thought so and when she had left the court house that same crowd had attacked. It was as ugly as one might imagine. by the time the police had summoned the SWAT team's Crowd Control group Bellweather was dead. They never found all pieces of her body.

The damage to the city was done though. A darkness descended, leaving unrest and mistrust against predators in it's wake. Through it all Chief Bogo had only given her parking duty, even when they were understaffed and had to call in for help.

The afternoon came and she found herself perched high on the top of the shelf reading a random case file. She knew this one by heart, it was her own capturing a thief of moldy onions. A frown marred her face as she read that. Even the paperwork was mocking her. She'd been lucky to even remain a cop as it had been Bellweather's initiative to select her as a aspirant for the academy.

She hoped that no one would look into her work too closely. Judy might be implied by acquaintance. She had made it her life goal to be a police officer and even if she would have to drive the meter-maid car for the rest of her career, her badge still said police officer Judy Hopps.

She had started her night time activities one week after Bogo had yelled at her. It started simple, stopping a few muggings here and there. Then she had slowly expanded her reach and used her position within the police to plant evidence against groups or criminals.

She knew that it was a tricky balance act on a razor edge. On one side was the law, and they would put her behind bars for a long time if they found out. The other side was actual justice, is it the right thing to do? That question had given her a few vivid nightmares about weather she was doing the right thing or not.

She'd be back out there this night as well. Someone was getting illegal weapons and selling them to the gangs. The paperwork at the factories had nothing she could see that was wrong with them and the military base outside the city was not only far more difficult to infiltrate, their paperwork was in order as was their stock.

The weapons were being produced somewhere inside Zootopia. It was the only logical conclusion. That was why she dressed in her skintight spiderweave Kevlar suit. It had cost her a fortune but was so worth it. The Kevlar would stop bullets and tranq darts while spiderweave silk was the strongest naturally occurring material in the world.

Soaking it in acid stopped it from deteriorating on it's own and if not for the rarity of high quality, spider silk would likely replace normal clothing. It had for Judy.

She had considered adding som sort of insignia on the chest like the heroes in the books until she realized that it would only act as a target marker. Her own police outfit, unique among the others, had just the same thing with a very dark Kevlar chest piece and the golden badge over her heart.

She chose a dual red line going down her right arm instead, keeping her suit dark and non reflective. For the head she used a Polycarbonate helmet shaped like her head. The transparent material allowed her to see unhindered and some application of black fur-dye to her head made it impossible to identify her.

As a kit Judy had found herself able to siphon energy from the power line in the walls of the house. Those days she never got tired but with twenty sister in the same room she had just as quickly learnt how to hide her ability.

The older she got the better her understanding of those powers grew. Physical strength could be augmented with power to the point where she could lift a car and jump high into the sky. Growing up on a farm meant that she had vast empty land to experiment by her self. The hardest part had been to teach herself how to push the energy outside of her.

One day she sneezed and nearly electrocuted her mother. After that day shooting lightning from her paws was nothing more than an afterthought. These things and more is what she brought to the city and wielded against it's darkness during the blackest nights.

Somewhere out there was a gun smith with a factory and an agenda.

The Energizer Bunny was going to find him and tear it down.

* * *

Author notes.

This is a super hero story AU thing.

Judy has energy abilities, There will be others, some nice some not.

I was inspired by many things to get to this point.

Until the next time.


	3. Engine Start

Energize the flow - Chapter 2

Engine Start.

In the high-rise district stood many where the rent was obscene. The homes there was rented by the floor and their owners tended to be wealthy enough to by their peace and quiet.

One of those floors was about to have an uninvited guest.

Judy was perched on the roof of the building next to it. four large satellite discs cast deep shadows and she relaxed, waiting for the right time to cross the distance.

ten nights in a row of scouring the books of the bigger companies had yielded zero evidence and now she thought that it might be hidden somewhere in their homes.

The moment came and she was just about to jump when a sound drew her attention to her left. A mammal stabbed an arrow into the concrete and pulled another from a quiver on his back. The fox next to her didn't seem as if he knew she was there and Judy didn't move a muscle.

His muzzle peeked out from a green hood that covered his head and finished in an equally green armored jacket. She had half expected some kind of trench coat or other similar clothing. Ending his outfit was a pair of black cargo pants and black military shoes. She tried to peek under the hood but realized that he wore fur paint just like her.

"Are you going to do something or are you just here to gawk" The voice was smooth and managed to snap her out of it.

"How did you know I was here" Judy really was curious, there had been rumors about an archer defending mammals everywhere.

"I've been here longer than you. Nice landing by the way, how did you slow your decent?"

So he had already been on the roof when Judy got here. "Not telling, now lets get to it. I'm looking for the one supplying the gang with their shiny new toys, you?"

She could see the smirk even though most of his face was covered. "The badger on the 36'th floor hired a gang to trash a store just so he could buy it cheep. He'll find his vault slightly emptier tomorrow."

The police in Judy wanted to stop him but even she knew how some unscrupulous business men handled their affairs. "I'm heading for the top floor. The wolf up there seemed entirely too secretive when I looked him up. Maybe he's the one or I'll just keep looking."

The fox gave a short wave and fired his arrow over the chasm. A silent snap later and she watched him run across on the wire from the arrow. To Judy's surprise the arrow yanked itself up from the short wall and flew over to the now opened window.

She gave a happy wave before she bunched up and then jumped, landing lightly on the roof. She allowed herself to slide over the edge and pressed her paw against the cool glass pane of the window. The inside of her helmet lit up as she could see the constant flow of electricity in the room.

Tracing the path of the wires as the walls pealed away from her vision eventually led her to find the alarm box. The next part was easy as she froze the flow of energy. The internal battery tried to send out an alarm but failed as she was effectively blocking the wires from transmitting anything at all. With the alarm out of the way she opened the window and squirmed inside.

This was new and she could feel the adrenalin pumping in her veins. The risks were greater here and if found she'd have to escape somehow. This late at night and the quiet of the apartment should equal a sleepy owner but the ancient bunny genes in her screamed warnings anyway.

There was a library and a gym as well as a neat and tidy kitchen. The bedroom she ignored completely and instead she focused on the study.

Old books and papers were everywhere and flipping thru some showed that they were financial reports. Bingo.

At least that was what she thought until a closer check showed that these were for several orphanage and charity groups. Seemed like Mr. Wolf was a philanthropist.

"Did you find what you were looking for miss bunny?" The question had her whirling around only to find that the fox had followed her.

"Don't scare me like that, and no not yet." She briefly wondered if the fox was here to steal something from the wolf. They did call him Robin Hood after all, though he had nothing to to with the historical fox of old. "Did you find your target?" she looked him over but couldn't find any loot bag.

"No, his vault was empty, he was also dead. I left without leaving any proof of my visit. They either knew I was coming, a disturbing thought on it's own, or he made an enemy out of someone." Judy just stared at him.

"Did you see any proof of who could have done it?" Her mind was calculating the facts and she realized that she had targeted the wrong floor. The light coming on made it even worse.

"If you two are done chatting I would like you to leave my home, oh and do fix my alarm little Energizer Bunny." The black wolf was massive and the thick red robe flowed down his form like a river of blood. There was something almost feral in his presence that mad the fur in the back of her neck stand up.

"How did you know we were here?" the fox asked with a clear frown on his face.

"I was enjoying the lovely night sky when I saw you scaling the wall of the next building. You peeked my interest and then I was miss bunny descend from the sky. Prey tell, what were you looking for?"

Judy felt it best to come clean, the badger had been the right target and she'd missed it. "The gangs are getting their weapons from someone within the city, I thought you might be the one." She crossed her arms and continued with; "Your paperwork is dodgy as hell."

Hearing the explanation from the bunny he then turned to the fox who simply shrugged. "My plans were a bust and hers sounded like fun."

The wolf had a thoughtful look on his face. "I did wonder how the gangs had managed to get so bold that they would openly defy Mr. Big." He looked lost in thought for a while before coming back to the present. "Mind if I have a look? What floor?"

"36"

He nodded and left as the two trespassers followed. Once at the window he took a step out and was gone. For a second neither Judy nor the fox reacted until Judy screamed.

"He jumped, oh god he jumped."

The fox was calmer and looked out the window. He had expected to see a splat on the ground, instead the wolf was walking down the side of the building like he was doing a lazy stroll through the park. Seemed like someone had forgotten to tell him how gravity was supposed to work.

"No, he's quite fine. See for your self." Judy did and then she jumped out of the window to follow, leaving the fox alone. "Fine, forget about me. See if I care" The fact that he attached his rope arrow and followed was enough proof.

Judy entered the window and nearly landed in the intestines on the floor. A quick air-kick took her further into the apartment. Even if she didn't want to she forced herself to turn around and look.

The fat badger was nailed to the roof and someone had cut open his bloated stomach, spilling it's contents to the floor. Judy felt lucky that the bottom half of her helmet had air filters or the smell would likely overwhelm her.

Walking on the ceiling, the wolf had no such problems. He was kneeling next to the deceased and his twitching nose was working overtime.

"He died four hours ago" the wolf said as Robin Hood entered. The fox gave a short whistle at the sight of the wolf on the ceiling but remained quiet. In a physics defying movement the wolf dropped from the ceiling and turned around to stand on the floor like a mostly normal person.

"He was drunk when they came here, his death was likely painless. He was strung up after his passing."

The fox altered his attention between the badger and the wolf a few times. "How do you know that?"

A single finger pointed up. "The blood on his head is older than the blood on the floor."

Judy looked at the shattered skull but failed to hide her revulsion in her voice. "Search the house, I'd like to know where he has been." At the look the others gave her she added; "This is the first actual lead to finding the supplier."

It seemed to work as the fox and the wolf nodded before leaving in different directions, leaving Judy with the bedroom and the bathroom. Feeling like the easier room would be the bathroom Judy ignored the bedroom.

It was large and messy, the knives had been thrown into the sink. Pills, the medicinal kind, filled the mirror cabinet. nothing unexpected could be found anywhere so she started with the bedroom. The tricky part was not disturbing the crime scene.

She needed to be careful as the CSI team would no doubt spot it. Ten minutes later and a short whistle called her to the kitchen. The wolf seemed to have forgotten how gravity worked again as he was sitting cross legged on the ceiling. The fox however had a book open on the table.

"Nothing directly damning but I did find the date and meeting locations with the gang." Judy hopped up on the table and looked at the book. A sigh escaped her at the sight of the location.

"I hate the rain forest district."

* * *

A/N

A mysterious fox with control of his arrows and a gravitationally challenged wolf joins the fray.

Join us next time for some hot, wet sticky action(in the rain forest district) as the story continues.

.

.

.

Fixed some mistakes, should be better now.


	4. Nitrous

Energize the flow - Chapter 4

Nitrous.

They left the dead badger and returned to the pent house. The wolf offered them some red wine but the others declined. Shrugging he then poured himself a big glass and sat down in one of the big chairs. Judy was pacing the room, lost in thought. The wolf waited patiently but not the fox.

"This has been an interesting night, all things considered, but I do have a day job and since my target was already dead and robbed I'll just head back home."

"Don't you want to find out who got there first?" Judy asked but the fox just shrugged.

"I steal from mammals who abuse their position. Look lady, I'm an archer," he said and pointed at his bow, "I don't have the powers needed to fight a war with the gangs."

"It's not about the gangs," Judy countered and walked up to him. "Somewhere out there someone is helping the gangs, all of them." She sighed. "I can't beat them all by myself."

The fox just looked at her before he turned and jumped from the window, an arrow attaching itself to the window sill. Judy watched him slid down a wire to land on the building across the street. A second later his arrow detached itself and flew down after it's master.

Turning back to the wolf she looked at him pleadingly but it was for nought as he shook his head. "I don't need to worry about the underworld, I'm hard to kill." He gave her a sweet smile before stopping her protest. "I do however support what you're trying to do. Let's get the introductions out of the way."

He held out his paw to Judy. "My name is Hannibal Timber, a vampire." Judy, who was just about to shake his paw froze and just stared at his smile. "Like you I have powers, mine are fueled by blood and that technically makes me a vampire." Slowly she took his paw and gave it a shake.

"Energizer, my powers are electrical." Judy didn't know what more to say but felt as if keeping things secret for now was for the best. The wolf took a swing from his glass of wine and sat down.

"I'll tell you what, miss Energizer. Hundreds of years ago I dreamed of a place like this city. Zootopia represents all the things I like about our modern world. I did the whole warlord-rule-the-world thing many years ago and realized that we're all happier if things are just a little bit chaotic. Change is good for us and the gang war we're about to experience will break the status quo."

She couldn't believe what she heard. Did this wolf really believe that? She watched him take another sip of wine and by now she was beginning to doubt that it was wine at all.

When he noticed the way she looked at him he put the wine glass down and leaned back in the chair. "I have no need for anything in this city, If the worst comes to pass I'll just leave. I will support you from here though. I can offer gear and training environments."

"It's more than nothing though I would prefer some kind of actual backup just in case, you know." She was thinking of the fox but realized that unless she ran into him again there would be no way for her to find him.

The wolf nodded. "I'll see what I can do about finding someone to provide actual help, for now you should get some rest."

Saying her goodnight she left the wolf by jumping high into the night sky. He was right, she could do with some proper sleep.

* * *

Judy found herself slipping on the slick wood of the bridge, this was why she hated this part of Zootopia. Bunnies didn't have claws long enough nor sharp enough to dig into the wood. She'd been skidding on the damp surface all night as she checked all the locations for clues as to the gangs whereabouts.

So far there had been nothing of importance. The most exiting thing to happen all night was stopping a robbery of a grocery store. The owner had been grateful and even offered her a discount which she politely turned down.

The last location had been more rewarding as she'd seen what was clearly gang members gathering in the house. To her surprise they'd all been capybaras from the canal district. Why they would choose this house in this district was suspicious.

Things got worse for her when she snuck in and lost her grip on the slick beam in the rafters. Landing with an ungraceful fwomp was humiliating but when the gang started to pull assault rifles she decided to run away. There was one other reason why she hated this place and that was the nearly complete lack of power for the majority of the zone.

Judy could sustain her abilities using only her own internal energy but as she was so small that would only last a few minutes at most. Fighting the entire gang in an unpowered part of town meant that she'd have to beat all of them within the first minute or she'd collapse from exhaustion.

One bullet grazed her helmet and left a mark. Not only where they armed, they had practiced with their weapons as well. She risked sending an electrical shock behind her and felt the drain on her body. This never happened in the downtown area as power lines were everywhere. She could just siphon energy from them without notice and had this happened there they'd all be KO'd by now.

Tonight just wasn't her night.

* * *

Downtown Zootopia had some of the worlds largest mammal made buildings in the world. The largest of them all was collectively known as the Zootopia Tower. Actually it was the Tiger Mallone building but few mammals knew that.

The lower levels held city hall with the higher ones holding various offices. The top floor belonged to the Mayor's Office and this is where Mayor Swinton sat at her desk. There was a quiet knock on the door and she waited for her assistant to let the visitor in.

The bunny that entered worked for the ZIA and had come here at the Mayor's request. Like all agents he wore an immaculate suit of finely tailored cloth. The pig tapped the table irritably as she waited for him to saunter across the room and take a seat.

"We received your request for an audience Mayor Swinton, to what do I owe the pleasure of your company this night?"

She grit her teeth at his overly polite manner. "There's something I need you mammals to do."

The striped bunny raised an eyebrow. "Oh, do tell. I'm all ears."

She grit her teeth again. "Enough with the politeness." Pushing three folders over to him she added; "These mammals have exhibited tendencies to disturb the peace and interfered with official police work. They have also shown to posses unique powers. Find them, detain them and let me know when you're done. My team will handle them afterwards."

Nodding he took the three folders and left. Being the office of the mayor meant that the building never slept. The bunny was good at being unnoticed and simply passed through the various office workers as he read through the folders.

To him they looked more like poorly disguised bounties than official orders. None of the three mammals sparked any recognition from him and as he reached the front doors he simply ignored them as he passed through. He then got into the car that was waiting for him, not bothering to give the driver any instructions.

It was a short drive to the ZIA office as it was located in the same area. He again ignored the doors or just forgot about them on his way to the director's office. Entering without opening the doors drew the ire from the badger behind the desk.

"Savage, I told you to use the door like a normal mammal." Ignoring her comment he casually tossed the folders onto her desk.

"The suits at city hall wants us to capture the local vigilantes" He then chose to ignore the door all together and walked through the wall into his office next door. "USE THE DOOR" the badger yelled at him before picking up the folders.

The first one had a few pictures of a bunny shooting what looked like lightning at a pair of zebra robbers. It described the bunny as 'Electrically powered' and referenced things done, mostly capturing escaped felons or preventing crime. All the usual stuff one might expect from a vigilante.

Opening the next folder made the blood freeze in the badger's veins. Without hesitation she grabbed the phone on the desk and made a call.

"ZBI, how may I help you?"

"Extension 2254, Confirmation Honey." The badger nervously tapped her claws on the table as she waited for the operator to finish routing the call.

"Skye here, what do you need?" The nicety of the voice had never stopped grating on the badger's mind, even after ten years.

"This is Honey, listen we have a problem. City hall just put out a Capture And Detain on Nick." The gasp heard on the other side of the line would have made Honey's day if not for the severity of the situation.

"How much do they know?"

"Enough to put together a file and declare him an enemy," Honey answered as she looked down at the folder. There was a crystal clear picture of a fox on fire pummeling a Rhinoceros into the ground. The title of the folder said; Nicholas Wilde: Firefox.

There was silence on the other side for several seconds as the director of the ZBI gathered her thoughts. "Honey listen, we put him in extreme undercover ten years ago. I personally destroyed his files and actually melted the hard drive that had his digital pawprint. There are no physical nor any digital links between him and us."

"The problem is that an investigation into his past might show some discrepancies and clearing those up might lead to an in-depth investigation of us." That was a very real danger as Honey had used her position ten years ago to promote Skye into leading the ZBI. With Nick working deep undercover this meant that Honey had nearly total control of all Intelligence in Zootopia as well as the organized crime.

The arctic fox who was the head of the Zootopian Bureau of Investigation sighed in resignation. "Honey I know you, if all they had was a picture and a desire to stop him there'd be no reason to call. What is it you want me to do?"

"Find out how they managed to identify him and then erase all evidence." Skye actually shivered at how cold the badger's voice was. Erasing all evidence would mean terminating the witnesses too.

"I'll get to it but Honey, you need to warn him. If they asked you that means that their other options has failed." That would explain how they managed to get such a high quality image of Nick. Honey realized that someone had already made a move.

Ending the call with Skye allowed the badger to gather her thoughts. How many empowered mammals currently resided in the city? What were they doing now? Most, she knew, led lives that were boring or otherwise normal. In a city of millions there were less then ten known cases of such mammals.

On the other side of the wall Agent Savage was leaning against it, his long ears planted flat against the wall.

"Hmm," was all he said.

* * *

A/N

Fixed my spelling.


End file.
